


In The Woods

by Fandomsonthemoon



Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: F/M, Idk i shouldnt be allowed to write, im trying, this should take place on that Capricorn planet?, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsonthemoon/pseuds/Fandomsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rho gets into a fight with a friend and storms into the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Woods

Rho is trying to keep her anger down while she watches Mathias pace around the room.  
“Why are you getting upset over this” she asked, genuinely confused.  
“Because you were hanging on another man! How is that supposed to make me feel?”  
Rho tried very hard to keep her voice from rising as she said, “You should grow up and deal with it. Besides, your acting like you are dating me. Which you are not.”  
“Yes I am!” he yelled.  
“No you are not.” Dispite her efforts, she felt her anger rising up in her like boiling water. “I told you that months ago!”  
“Yea, and I’m kinda glad you did, you have a knack for being unfaithful.” The minutes the words past his lips a look of regret washed over his face, but Rho was already headed for the door.  
“Wait, Rho I didn’t mean–” and the door slammed in his face.   
Rho marched down the driveway and into the forest. She didn’t really know where she was going, just that she wanted to be as far away from Mathias as she possibly could be. But no matter how far away she got, the words that had come out of his mouth haunted her  
She walked for a couple of hours before she came across a deserted path and realized how far she had walked. She pulled her Wave into her hand and tried to message Nishi and Stan about how she might be able to get back, but 20 minutes had passed with no responce before the rain had started.  
Its not that she hated rain–actually, quite the opposite– But it was the rain after a big clap of thunder, with drops the size of golf balls and cold as ice. Rho pulled out her Wave again and tried to message them.  
“What are you doing here?” asked a male voice from behind her.  
She turned around to see Hysan, with damp hair and an umbrella.  
Trying to act as calm as she could under the circumstances, she replied “Couldnt I ask you the same question?”  
Hysan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her underneath the umbrella.  
“I heard from Mathias that you were probably lost. I flew ‘Nox over and started walking on the ground to find you. Why are you out?”  
Rho breathed a sigh and responded with a soft, “Mathias and I had a fight and I walked away trying to get away from him and to cool down. I got a little lost.”  
Hysan nodded and walked her over to where ‘Nox was sitting. when they got in, Hysan offered Rho the same kind of yellow Libran outfit she had worn months before.  
After she had changed, she walked out to the waiting Hysan.  
“You don’t have to,” he said, scraping the floor with the toe of his boot, “but will you tell me what you guys were fighting about?”  
Rho sighed before saying,”He got jealous about me hanging out with one of my guy friends. I don’t really understand why he said anything about it though, since hes not my boy friend.”  
“oh, okay.” Hysan said, he paused before turning around, probably heading for the control panel.  
Rho remembered what Mathias had said to her, and said in a small voice, “I’m sorry that i was..unfaithful to you.” Hysan stopped his walking, but Rho continued before he could say anything. “It was not okay and completely unfair to you. I’m sorry.”  
After a few moments of silence, Hysan begins to speak. “Its okay. Everyone makes mistakes, and I understand why you did it. As long as you don’t do it again if we ever get back together, you shouldn’t apologize.”  
Dispite herself, Rho began to smile. She walked over and hugged him from behind, and whispered into his back, “Thank you.”


End file.
